roleplayofthechupacabrafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Caterpie-Face/Need To Do
Hello, it's Spirit-Crow. Today - it's time - to discuss some things that would be relevent to this wiki. Mainly, more people. More people, is what we need. I suggest.. Reaching out to your individual wikis, and gathering people to this wiki. Even people from other Rp wikis. But before that we need to clean up. It would be easy if we did this in Real Life, but unfortunately we can't. So it'll be hard, as most of us have two-five days unavailable. Well, i'll state my Wiki hours, note: They might be different in your time zone, so be aware of that. Monday: 3:30 PM - 8:30 PM, Tuesay: Same thing. Wednesday: Same thing, Thursday: Same thing. Friday: Same thing, Saturday: 9:00 AM - 6:30 PM Also, since we might get some new people. We need to make this wiki outstandingly beautiful. I suggest "Smoother" activities, and quests. More maps, and Pets, more artwork, and stuff along those lines. Plus, with the hours that i do wiki stuff. I can moderate chat, so maybe, at least one moderator/ admin that can be on chat at a time, in case of sinister plan builders. Yes, i have seen it happen. And addiction, once new people come to this wiki, providing we ''have ''cleaned up the wiki, me, Aether, Chupacabra (and i think foxstar can) should delete useless comments, which include explicit language, sex scenes, and stuff like that. Also, extreme gore. That won't be tolerated once this plan is in action. And some updates, would be: New Wiki Watermark (Currently the fail Wyvern i drew) Will soon be my new design, It looks very strange i know, but it'll hold.. For now. You can almost make out the letters surrounnding the text. And as i said, it'll hold for now. So, that's gonna be implimented. More maps, We now have two maps (HORRAY!) But that's not good enough.. We probably need to make two-three a week, until we have a wide variety. Like deserts, jungles, forests. Etc. They should be under the Catergory "Map/ Maps" Which ever one that's already created, with the Mountain of Ice, and Bamboo Grove. Spirit-Crow, is becoming less evil, From his first encounter with his new godly-pet eagle. The evil has been draining from his body lately, we was caught saying.. "I love kittens!" in his nest this morning.. Will he become good? Maybe.. That's about it right now, we don't have much wiki activity lately, so.. It's kinda hard to make a Solid Update wall, but there will be more. I assure you.. There will be more. Last thing.. We need to have names for some creatures, like Humans, cars, buses, boats, airplanes etc. So i am thinking - Humans (Twolegs), cars (Rumble monsters), buses (Long rumble monster), boats (Water rumble monster) and finally, Airplanes (flying monsters). Twolegs, and monster being from Warriors, which are beautiful ways of describing the monsters, and Twolegs. Anyhow, that's about it. I will start my Contribution frenzy after this blog, so beware! ~Spirit-Crow. Category:Blog posts